Nephrite's Story
by Elodie the Scribe
Summary: An awful Mary Sue salvaged from the depths of my old documents. Enjoy flaming this piece of crap: a young stray is chased away by her evil father to the Jellicles, until the time comes when she must confront her father.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello, peoples! This is an extremely crappy story I wrote years and years ago, so if you flame it, I don't mind. In fact, it would speak for your intelligence, lol. Have fun kicking around my Mary Sue._

_1 Prologue_

She was so scared.

They had loved each other, she had been his fiancée, and yet…she had kissed another tom, betraying him. She understood his swollen anger. Then again, he was famous for going too far in emotion…especially anger. The beautiful queen shivered as she lay in her box, waiting for him to simply barge in and beat her. But no…when he did come in, he did something far worse to make sure she never would betray him again.

"Lucillia! Where are you?" Lionheart called into the shadows. He spotted a pale gold body shuddering in a small box, and he moved towards her. She looked up at him, startled. "Leo!" she gasped in tears. Slapmarks and clawmarks were on her face and shoulders.

"Julius…he...killed…" she stuttered, and then she broke into sobs. Leo stared. Had his own son really killed the tom she had kissed last night? "What happened?" he demanded. "Well," said Lucy softly, "It all happened like this…"

_Lucillia gaped at what was in the brown tabby's paw: the scruff of Macavity. "W-what are you doing to him? I meant nothing by kissing him," she said quietly. "Oh, but it did," growled Julius. Lucy stared at him in fear and shock. And then it happened. _

_At first, she was staring in his cold eyes, and then she watched in horror as he began striking the ginger tom in the face. "No! Stop it!" she wailed. She moved to stop Julius, but he scratched at her shoulders and face, causing her to back away. Then his claws—the same claws that had given his own fiancé an everlasting scar on her shoulder—sunk into Mac's neck, and he dropped the lifeless body to the ground. "Don't," he growled, "Betray me again, for my punishments will be severe. And I'm only beginning." _

_Then he did something awful, hateful and cruel…he forced his own futuremate to the ground and soon, his genes had gone into her body. _

Tears streaked down the gold cat's face. "And I'm now pregnant," she whimpered. "No! _My _Julius did that?" Leo gasped. Lucy nodded, gasping "Y-yes," her body shaking. "No," Leo repeated.

Just then, Julius came around the corner and once he saw Lucy all curled up and trembling, with Leo by her glaring at him, he knew that she had told. "F-father…please…I was angry." He said. "Angry? You call murdering a tom and making your fiancé being angry? I don't think so," growled Leo. Julius took a step back. "Leave," his fathers said, "and never return. We can trust you no longer. Having a cold-blooded killer in our tribe is no option." Julius' fur bristled, and he snarled, "I'll be back, oh dear father. And I while have my revenge!"

Then the young tom turned and ran.

* * *

"Nephrite! Time for dinner!" Lucy called.

Lucillia's daughter turned and smiled, and flipped over to her. Though she was only a year old, she was very agile. Not only that, but she was beautiful too. She was star white with a bushy goldenrod mane. Tan and goldenrod markings, patches, and streaks covered her whole body, and her eyes were a bright pink.

"What're we eating?" she asked. "Rats…again," Lucy said. Nephi smiled, her pink eyes sparkling. She slunk in the house easily and began to eat. She didn't mind rats.

Just then her mother called. "Nephi, someone is here to see you." She yelled. She slunk out to see a great white tom with green eyes outside the house. "King Lionheart would like to see you, Lady Nephrite." He announced. Then he added roughly, _"Alone." _

The young kitten nodded. "I will come," she said.

***

There he was the great yellow tabby King Leo. "Hello, young one," he purred softly, rubbing against Nephi's silky fur. "What is your name?" "I am Nephrite, but can just call me Nephi." answered the pink-eyed kitten. With a heavy sigh, the king asked, "Did you know who your father was?"

He was going to tell her what her evil father had done.

"…and this is why you must leave, for Julius claimed his would return and seek revenge. And it might involve you." Nephi heard the king finish. "L-leave?" she echoed, her voice stammering. "To where?" she asked. King Lionheart looked at her directly in the eyes and said, "The Jellicle Junkyard."


	2. Chapter 2

_2 A Jellicle Life _

The Jellicles, cats that loved to dance and sing, lived on the other side England. King Leo sent two toms with Nephrite on her long journey, his best agents: The tiger-like cat Gemini, and his jet-black assistant Kreature. They stood side by side of the lovely Nephi and did not let her out of their sites. Meanwhile, Nephi's brain was a buzz with so many thoughts: _Murder…Macavity…my daddy...leave…Jellicles…murder…murder…me. _She slowly blinked back tears.

Then, Gemini nudged her. She looked up and say the junkyard.

"…and that's why I like her," finished Alonzo, the handsome black, brown, and white tom, indicating towards Exotica, the black Siamese. "You like her? Really?" said Munkustrap, a silver tabby, his best friend. Alonzo nodded and smiled. "Well, go talk to her! Who knows? She might like you too." His friend urged him. Alonzo's smile widened and he turned to the Siamese.

"H-hi," he stammered out. Ex stopped and stared. "Oh! Alonzo?" she murmured. "Er…hi." She seemed shy. "Y-you know, I really like you," stuttered Al. "I mean, you're pretty, shy, sweet, and most wanted by me."

Ex smiled back. "I really like you too," she said softly. "I really do." But then her eyes bulged. "What about my sister?" she asked, turning her gaze to Cassandra, her older light brown sibling. "She won't mind," said Al. "She dumped me yesterday, anyway, for Plato."

Suddenly a loud sound came from above, and a kitten came crashing into Alonzo's arms. Her pink eyes met his blue ones, and something clicked. They sat there for a moment, their hearts beating fast. Finally a voice yelled, "She tried to attack Alonzo!" Alarmed and terrified, the kitten turned to stare at the tormentor, a back Main Coon named Rum Tum Tugger.

Snarling, he swatted at her. "Leave us, intruder," he growled. "You don't belong here!" "Tugger! Can't you see that this is only a kitten? It could've have been an accident!" snapped Exotica, coming to the kit's aid. Tugger erected himself and stared, finally noticing how pretty the little kitten was. "What's your name?" Al asked.

"N-Nephrite, but you can just call me Nephi." She responded. A small smile flashed on her fair lips.

***

Over time, Alonzo and Exotica mated. Nephrite became their adopted daughter, and she made very good friends with Munkustrap's handsome son, Ocilekett. Soon, around Christmas, they were both beautiful three year old cats…

***

"Hey!" Nephi yelped as Kett, her dark grey tabby friend, landed on her. "Geroff, you furry lump!" she hissed playfully as she forced Kett off her. His amazing bright ice-blue eyes met her pink ones, and they both laughed. "You know," said Kett thoughtfully, "It seemed like an hour ago we were little one-year kits, just meeting each other. Time speeds by, doesn't it?" His voice was soft and fluttery, like it always was, the perfect voice for an artistic and peaceful tom like himself.

"Yeah," Nephi agreed. She rolled onto her stomach and sighed. "We lose our innocence tonight, Kett. No more getting into trouble and simply being warned." She said. "Yeah," said Kett. "At least we're considered cats now." "Yeah," said Nephi.

Then a tiny smile played on her lips. "That's a lot of 'yeah's," she giggled. She and her friend laughed again. Then a ruckus was heard. First was a scream, then murmurs, and then yells of: "Who is he?" and "He's a stray!"

Nephrite whirled around to see King Leo on the edge of the junkyard, blood dripping from his handsome golden pelt. He collapsed on the ground. She ran to him and began to lick his wounds. "What has happened?" she asked. "J-Julius…he came back…overthrew the throne," the king choked out. "Your mother…he…k-killed her."

"What? Julius killed my mom?" said Nephi aloud. Then she realized with a fearful pang everyone had heard her! She spotted her adopted parents and said, "Alonzo, Exotica, there's something I need to tell you…"

***

Alonzo listened to every word, horrified. His daughter…a stray? No, he told himself, no, no, no, no, no. With her power to mind read, Nephi heard what Alonzo had thought. "I'm so sorry," she sniffled, a tear in her eye.

She sighed and said, "If Julius has taken over King Lionheart's throne, then I must leave, for he'll probably be searching for me. I do not want any of you hurt…or worse." She turned to Ocilekett. "I'll miss you," she said in a voice like a floating feather. Her eyes glowed with a fondness so longing, so grieving, and so affectionate that you could sense her love for Kett. Then, silently weeping, Nephrite left.

***

"Well? Have you found her?" growled Julius.

The red queen with white streaks stared at him, a fire of pride, hate, and defiance glowed in her black eyes. "No," she said in her gravelly voice. "We need more time." "Need? Since when does your _precious _Search Party need, Miyalette?" sneered the brown tabby. Miya glared, but she knew not to offend. Raising her chin, she said, "We need more time, if you ever wish to see your _precious _Nephrite." The tabby's eyes hardened, and he nodded to two big toms behind Miya.

They grabbed her and wouldn't let go. "I can have you killed right now, you know," hissed Julius, rubbing Miya's pointy chin. "Unless you agree to be a nice kitty-kitty and don't talk to me in such a nasty way." His grey eyes met hers. "You _do_ want to live, am I right?" he said coolly. "Of course," Miya responded calmly. "As long as you give my Search Party more time."

Julius narrowed his eyes. "Fine, then," he spat. "Just one day and that's all." He but his face up to Miya's and kissed her roughly on the lips. "You better find her in time," he whispered in her ear, "unless you want to be my little plaything." By 'plaything', he meant she would be his slave until she died from his cruelty.

The toms let go of Miyalette and she scurried off. She just had to find Nephrite now!


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Friend or Foe? _

What was that noise?

Nephrite turned sharply to see two ice-blue eyes in the darkness. "'Ello, Nephi!" whispered a familiar voice. "Ocilekett! What're doing here?" Nephi hissed. Kett's dark body slunk from the shadows. "Following you! What else?" he teased.

His blue eyes met his friend's pink ones. "I want to come with you," he said. "I know you need me." At first, Nephi just stared, but then she smiled. "Good thing you came," she purred. "I need _someone_ to keep me warm!"

* * *

She had found her.

Miya smiled as Nephrite and some other tom curled up together, keeping themselves warm. She snuck silently up to them, her black eyes glittering. Suddenly, Nephrite's ear twitched and she opened her eyes. Seeing the stranger, she attacked. Soon Miya was pinned down.

"Alright, alright! Uncle!" said Miya. Nephi stepped off and glared at her. "I'm Miyalette," the red cat said, sitting up. "What's your name?" Nephi stared before saying, "Nephrite." She turned on her paw and went back to the tom. "This," she said, "Is Ocilekett. Call him Kett."

"Ah, Kett. Cute name." the queen purred. She nuzzled Nephi. "Well! Sorry about sneaking up on you. You know how we cats are curious." She said smiling. _Hmm,_ thought Nephi, _She's a very odd character! _"Well, um…you can sleep with us if you want." She said, cuddling next to Kett.

"Oh, how sweet! You're a very generous cat!"

Perfect! Nephrite trusted her, and tomorrow she would simply lead her to Julius'. Miya snuggled next to Nephi and fell into a deep sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

_4 Two Truths Told _

It snowed.

When Nephi woke, she and he friends were caked with white. She smiled happily and shook the flakes from her fur. Nephi nudged Miya, who woke with a groan. "Miya, it snowed!" Nephi said excitedly. At this Miyalette jumped up and looked around her.

Kett woke last, and found himself on a pile of snow. "Who's she?" he asked when he saw Miya. "This is Miyalette, a new friend." replied Nephrite. She rolled over in the snow. "I'm so excited, guys! It's the day before Christmas!" she said.

Miya and Kett laughed as they leaped into the snow with Nephrite. All morning, the friends played in the snow. Finally Miya collapsed in the white and frowned, thinking of Julius. Would she really betray her friends? No, she thought, I'll never do it.

She did not know that Nephrite had heard her.

"Miya? We need to talk," Nephi's voice awoke Miya.

"Yes?" she asked, stretching. It was Christmas Eve at night, and it was snowing again. Nephi took Miya to behind a trashcan.

"I heard what you thought today," she said. "What did you mean by 'No, I won't do it'?"

"Er…I don't know…"

"Miyalette, you know well what you meant."

"Okay, okay. *sigh* I was going to betray you guys, but then I changed my mind. Wanna somethin'? You two are my very first friends."

"Really?"

"Oh, yes. I've never had a friend until now."

The two cats stared at each other, and Nephi asked, "Who do you work for?" "Wha…? How'd you know?" Miya responded. "I just did," growled her friend. Miya looked at the ground. "Julius," she said. "I work for a brown tabby named Julius."

"If you work for him, you work for a murderer!" cried Nephi angrily. "And most importantly…" a tear came to her eye… "You work for my father." Miya gaped at her. "Julius is your _father_?" she rasped. Nephrite nodded and told Miya the whole story of what her father had done. Then she broke down into tears.

"There, there," said Miya softly. "I know how it feels. Nephi, Julius is my stepfather." Pink eyes burned into hers. "Who's your mother?" came Nephrite's shaky voice. "An orange tabby queen named Rulana. Julius mated with her nearly after he was chased out. And he's so mean to me—and he _knows_ I'm his stepdaughter." Miya answered. "So, if Julius is your stepfather, then you're my half sister!" said Nephrite.


	5. Chapter 5

_5 The Final Battle_

The tom struck the kitten in the face. It cried out and landed on the floor. "My patience is withering," the tabby above him growled. "Beat it some more." The tom, Regilo, truly didn't want to hurt white male kitten below him, but his claws buried deep into the kitten's thin fur. It wailed as blood started to drip from his side.

He let out a squeal as the large Burmese grabbed it by the scruff. "N-no!" It sputtered out. "Stop! Please!" Reggie turned to Julius. "Julius, he's only a kitten." He pointed out. "I said, beat him some more!" spat Julius, and Reggie turned back to the kitten in his paw.

The kit's pleading emerald eyes moved Reggie, and he growled, "No." He cradled the kitten in his strong forearms. "Did you say 'no' to me? Big mistake, Regilo!" snapped Julius. He leaped at him, but the larger tom was quicker. He jumped out of the way and ran with the kitten in his paws.

* * *

Could she trust her half sister?

Nephi's pink eyes flashed as she watched Miyalette, who stared at the stars. "It'll be Christmas soon," she murmured. "Yeah," agreed Nephrite. Just then a loud nose was heard and their was a screech. Miya and Nephi looked at each other in horror.

"KETT!!!"

***

The kitten whimpered in Reggie's paws. "It's okay," he said softly, "I won't hurt you." The kitten stared into his light orange eyes. "Where's my mommy?" he asked. "I…don't know," replied Reggie.

The white bundle of fur buried deep into his warm chest. Blood and tears stained Reggie's bluish fur, but he didn't care. He began to lick the kitten's wounds. "What's your name?" he asked between licks. "I don't have one," answered the kit.

Of course, Reggie thought. His mother had been too sick to name him. The mother, Goldenrod, had had a horrid illness after her kit was born. Reggie knew of all things in the strays' home. One thing he did not know was if the mother survived the illness or not…and he had a feeling the answer was no.

***

"Kett! Where are you?" Nephi cried out into the shadows. Not a word. Miya seemed horrified. "I-I think it was some of Julius' henchcats," she whispered. "I know so." "No…" said Nephi in her sad, feathery voice. "I loved him…"

Just then, two huge toms leaped out and grabbed Nephrite. "Nephi!" Miya screeched. "Good work, Miyalette," growled the biggest, a brown tabby. "I've finally gotten my daughter." "Oh…oh, my God…you're Julius!" Nephi rasped beneath him. "Oh, that's right, my little Nephrite." Hissed her father, digging his claws into Nephi's shoulders.

He turned to Miya. "You didn't keep to your promise," he growled. "I said one day and it's nearly midnight!" Miya wanted to shout in protest but she stood tall. Her gleaming black eyes filled with tears. Suddenly a dark figure landed on top of Julius and forced him away.

Nephrite stared into those amazing, ice-blue eyes.

"_You're alive?!" _

Reggie saw Julius hiss at the tom that had saved the beautiful Nephrite. His brown fur puffed out as he lunged. The darker tabby swiped at his eyes but missed, and Julius bit him in the neck, making him screech. Reggie put the kit down and ordered, "Stay here." He ran into the battle.

Julius wasn't expecting the huge tom to attack him. He was easily pinned down and his grey eyes locked with Reggie's light orange ones. "You!" he spat. He scratched at the Burmese's body, but Reggie fought back. Then Julius turned himself over with Reggie and bit fiercely into his neck.

Just then, a small fast-as-lighting white bundle of fur attacked the tabby. He found himself confronted with the small kit he had ordered to be beaten. "Ha! You, a tiny little kitten, think you ca…" He was cut off as the kitten scratched him in the eye. "You were hurting my hero," the kitten spat, "and I certainly don't wike it when someboda's mean to a 'ero!"

Then, the other cats joined the kitten. Even the other tom Julius had been with. "Titus? You traitor!" Julius spat at him. The black tom shrugged. Just Nephrite scratched her father on the nose.

"You murdered another tom, you raped my mother, you overthrew King Leo's throne, nearly killed a tiny kit, killed my mom, and you hurt my love." She hissed. Her pink eyes flashed.

Julius pounced on her and for a minute, the two cats were a ball spitting, hissing, bloody fur. Then, the other cats joined in. The last thing Julius ever saw were six cats lunging towards him.


	6. Chapter 6

_6 A Merry Christmas_

Julius' dead body lay in the snow.

Titus and Regilo carried him off to be buried. Miyalette started to clean the kitten's wounds. And Nephrite licked the bite on Kett's neck. "Oh, Kett," she said. "I really do love you." "Me too," Kett grunted.

He licked his love on the cheek. Then…

He put his lips up to hers, and she accepted him. Then…

They kissed.

Titus and Regilo came back from burying Julius. Spotting the kitten, Reggie went over to him. "I've come up with a great name for you, kit." He said happily. "How does Pegasus sound?" The kitten, or else Peg, nodded in approval. "Pegasus?" Miya asked.

Reggie shrugged. "It sounds good to me," he said softly. Miya smiled at him, her black eyes gleaming. Suddenly, a bright light filled the sky. "'Tis the sunrise!" cried Nephrite.

"And also 'tis Christmas!" Kett laughed. Everyone smiled, their eyes gleaming in the morning sun.

_Afterwards _

Soon Regilo and Miyalette married, and Peg was their son. Ocilekett and Nephrite mated too, and had two beautiful goldenrod tabby twins: Luther and Lula. Titus became a very good friend of Kett, and everything went well. All cats went back to the jellicle junkyard and lived happily ever after.

_So, how was it? Awful, right? Lol, I was delusional back then…_


End file.
